Desviaciones
by Vismur
Summary: Hakuba y Kaito son almas gemelas, pero Kaito está enamorado de alguien más. Kaishin.


_Título: Desviaciones_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo, no correspondido Hakuba/Kaito._

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Soulmate, en pocas palabras, almas gemelas, crack, angustia (no soy muy buena con esta última). POV Hakuba._

 _Notas: Las almas gemelas comparten una impresión igual en la piel, solo que en diferentes partes del cuerpo._

 _Resumen:_ Hakuba y Kaito son almas gemelas, pero Kaito está enamorado de alguien más. _Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **DESVIACIONES**

 **One-shot.**

Almas gemelas apestan, eso puede decirlo seguro Saguru Hakuba, que durante años ha batallado con la suya, quedando destrozado para él, el mito de que serán felices para siempre.

Él no era muy adepto a la idea cuando era joven, a los 10 años estaba más interesado en Sherlock Holmes, y después en convertirse en un gran detective, no es hasta más tarde, cuando cumplió 16 años, que la idea empezó a parecer atractiva, y también fue cuando se mudó a Japón.

Para ser honestos, Saguru no creía encontrar a su alma gemela en el país de oriente, él estaba más ocupado con asesinatos, acertijos, cuando conoció a Kaito Kuroba él lo catalogo como un dolor en el trasero, y Kaito Kid como un tonto y molesto ladrón.

Lástima que Kid y Kaito eran la misma persona, por mucho que su compañero lo negará y no tuviera pruebas, así que es normal que él no se hubiera dado cuenta al principio, estaba tan concentrado en demostrar el hecho que se desvió de lo demás.

Era muy vergonzoso, el un detective capaz, no haberse dado cuenta, Kuroba y él compartían el mismo signo impreso en la piel, una estrellas enlazadas a un aguila, en su caso está en el antebrazo derecho, y Kuroba en la espada, así que nunca lo vio hasta que Aoko lo menciono una tarde soleada que no había llevado una camisa corta, la reacción de Kuroba había sido tan indiferente, como si no fuera importante, definitivamente sabia, bastante tiempo atrás por su forma de comportarse, pero parecía más una molestia.

Él no lo entendía.

Kuroba era muy afectivo y demostrativo, y había comprobado que era muy romántico, pero por alguna razón él siempre jugaba bromas humillantes contra él, por un pequeño tiempo, pensó que era para llamar su atención, pero no, a Kuroba por extraña razón, no le caía bien, y aunque cambio su actitud y su manera de comportarse, creyendo que era culpa de como actuó cuando se conocieron.

Pero no funciono.

Él pareció suavizarse un poco, pero no parecía cambiar completamente su comportamiento contra él, trato de decirse que faltaba que se conocieran más, trato de sacar el tema de Kid, para explicarle que no le importaba y que podría explicarle porque lo hacía, nunca empezaban bien, y terminaba con alguna parte de su cuerpo pintada o con ropa vergonzosa.

Cuando ingresaron a la universidad, podrían pasar como amigos, pero no era la relación que estaba buscando, él quería más, pero Kuroba no quería saber nada de eso, también fue la época cuando conoció a Shinichi Kudo, un detective que desapareció dos años, y había regresado hace poco después de haber desmantelado una organización criminal, a duras penas había logrado terminar sus pendientes para ingresar a la universidad, la misma que Kaito y él asistían.

Fue cuando empezó a notar un comportamiento singular, Kuroba y Kudo, congeniaron bastante bien, había abrazos de Kuroba, chistes secos de Kudo, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, iban al descanso juntos, incluso fuera de la universidad se veían con frecuencia, en poco tiempo, ellos eran inseparables.

La sensación desagradable no le abandono desde ese momento, no podía entenderlo, ¿Qué pasaba que ellos congeniaron de inmediato?, y él, con mucho esfuerzo apenas había llegado a limar algunos bordes, especialmente porque él era su alma gemela.

Su tiempo para verse era limitado, solo compartían dos clases, y Kuroba ponía en primer lugar sus visitas con Kudo que con él, era muy irritable.

Sabía que la hija del Detective Kogoro era el alma gemela de Kudo, pero ellos no eran novios, no estaban saliendo, parecían mejores amigos, suponía que era cuestión de tiempo, y así posiblemente Kuroba dejara de comportarse como si estuviera enamorado de ese detective.

Sin embargo, Kuroba no parecía importarle, Kudo recibía la atención romántica del mago, y había visto bastante ceños fruncidos de la chica Mouri para saber que ella también era molesta por las muestras que se daban, mientras el detective no parecía notarlo.

Después de un año más, él decidió enfrentarlo, lo acorralo lo mejor que pudo para que no se escapará y le diera respuestas.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó directo al grano, Kuroba tenía la manía de cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas preguntando? – respondió con otra pregunta, mirando con curiosidad, pero él sabía mejor.

\- ¿Sabes que la chica Mouri y Kudo son almas gemelas? – fue por la yugular, él quería respuestas.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver? – respondió con otra pregunta, debería sospechar a donde se dirigía la conversación.

\- No deberías interferir con ellos – respondió, no era común tratar de separar almas gemelas.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió él, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Lo es, soy tu alma gemela – él realmente trataba de entender, pero se la dejaba difícil, no entendía realmente lo que estaba haciendo Kuroba, el mago suspiro.

\- Mira, lo sé, pero no me importa, yo quiero a Shinichi – respondió tajantemente, respondiendo también la pregunta que le estaba rondando la cabeza.

\- Pero… - trató de explicarse o de recibir más respuestas, pero no le dejo.

\- No Hakuba – y rápidamente se fue, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

A pesar de que su corazón se vio un poco dañado después de esa platica, él aún conservaba un poco de esperanza, Kudo no parecía elegir pronto, sin embargo, la chica Mouri no iba a tener nada de eso, le dio un ultimátum, si quería una relación sería, tendría que venir por ella, Kuroba también lo hizo.

\- Te esperaré en la entrada del parque – con esas simples palabras, parecía dar a explicar todo, una cosa más que le había molestado de la relación de los dos.

Ese día no podría hacer nada, estaba pensado en el resultado de la decisión, Kudo seguramente estaría con la chica Mouri, y Kuroba quedaría estancando esperando, así que fue a buscarlo.

\- ¿Qué estas esperando? – pregunto cuando lo alcanzó en la entrada, él le miro con molestia.

\- Voy a esperar por Shinichi – contestó simplemente, ignorándolo un poco.

\- Te estás haciendo daño – refuto, si Kudo no llegaba, el daño que sufría el otro sería muy grande, y también deseaba que no viniera.

\- No importa, Shinichi lo vale – respondió de nuevo indiferente.

\- Yo realmente te quiero – confesó dejando caer sus ojos al piso.

\- Lo siento mucho, creo que aunque Shinichi no venga, yo no podré verte de esa manera – la postura de Kuroba había cambiado un poco, suavizado.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, se merece saberlo.

\- Quizás si hubieras llegado antes, yo podría haberte querido de esa manera – respondió con sinceridad.

\- ¿Antes?, ¿de qué? – preguntó, tratando de que su corazón no se desgarrará.

\- No importa, ya paso, ahora estoy esperando – miró al cielo un momento, viendo como unas cuantas gotas empezaban a caer.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo con voz baja.

\- Lo siento Hakuba – respondió de nuevo, la lluvia empezó a hacerse más fuerte, empapandolos a los dos.

Por unos minutos, nada parecía suceder.

\- ¡Kaito! – hasta que una voz llegó a sus oídos, la tensión desapareció del cuerpo del mago y rápidamente se dirigió al otro detective.

\- ¡Shinichi! – y fue ignorado horriblemente, el mago fue al encuentro de Kudo, ambos estaban empapados, compartieron un abrazo, demostrando sus sentimientos, era doloroso ver.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, soy un idiota – dijo el detective ojiazul.

\- Esta bien – respondió el mago calmándolo.l

\- Tarde demasiado – dijo de nuevo el detective.

\- Lo importante es que has elegido – respondió de nuevo.

\- Lo sé – y ambos se dieron un beso, era desgarrador mirarlos, pudo haber sido él, pudo, pero no es.

Hakuba no pudo resistir más, aunque tenía la marca de Kuroba, él había escogido a alguien más.

De regreso en su casa, maldiciendo a las almas gemelas, él podría fingir que las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban, eran gotas de lluvia, y se preguntó si algún día dejaría de doler.

FIN


End file.
